Let Yourself In
by O'neill 2 L's
Summary: I suck at summaries, you'll have to read it to find ouy


Let Yourself In  
  
SG1 stood at the bottom of the ramp as the address was dialled into the stargate's central computer. The familiar kawoosh of the gate as it activated came flying out from the gate and then settled as per usual.  
  
"Now Colonel, this is strictly a recon mission, for once please don't do anything you are going to have to clean up afterwards." Said General George Hammond as he strode through he door to the gate room.  
  
"No problem General. I'll make sure I keep them under control. Follow me campers." Replied Colonel Jack O'Neill as he led his team through the gate.  
  
A short trip later, the SG1 team exited the gate on the new planet and surveyed the new surroundings.  
  
"Great, just what I need. Another planet that looks exactly like all the other planets we've visited. One covered in trees." Retorted O'Neill as he walked down the ramp and placed his sunglasses on his face.  
  
"Oh, I don't know sir, we may find something of interest here. We do usually." Retorted O'Neill's second in command, Major Samantha Carter.  
  
"Very funny Carter."  
  
"I thought it was sir."  
  
"Uh guys" interrupted Dr. Daniel Jackson, "do you wanna pay some attention to something other than each other." Ever since the incident with the Zatarc where they had practically confessed to each other that they were in love with each other, Jack and Sam's flirting with each other had gone into overdrive. They were pretty bad before, but this was getting ridiculous.  
  
"Sure, whatever. I suppose you wanna go explore then do you? See if you can find yourself some new rocks to play with?" Said Jack, whose voice was full of sarcasm. "OK, Danny, your with me. Carter, you go with Teal'c and we'll meet back here in an hour. Is that OK with everyone?"  
  
"Sure" said Daniel.  
  
"I have nothing against your plan O'Neill," answered Teal'c, their resident Jaffa, in his usual, stoic voice.  
  
"Fine by me," replied Sam, whose voice seemed to let on that she was slightly disappointed that Jack had not told her to come with him. "See you in an hour."  
  
"C'mon space monkey. Looks like we're off to see the wizard," quipped Jack as he started to walk off towards the trees ahead off him.  
  
Jack and Daniel walked in silence for about half an hour with Daniel occasionally making some remark about the foliage. Daniel finally decided that something needed to be said. "So, Jack...."  
  
"Yeah" replied Jack.  
  
"What's going on with you and Sam at the moment? You two seem pretty inseparable at the moment."  
  
"So, what's wrong with that? Isn't a guy allowed to spend quality time with his friends nowadays?"  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong with it. I was just wondering if maybe...."  
  
"Look, I know what you're gonna say Daniel and the answer is no."  
  
"But Jack, it's obvious you're both crazy about each other, why can't you just admit it?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Honestly, I think you're scared. Scared bout the regs. Scared to let anyone get close to you again. I know you've been hurt before but...."  
  
"Don't push it Daniel."  
  
"OK, even if you can't do anything about it, you both just need to talk it through. There's a party planned for a few of days after we're due back, you should ask her, just as a friend. It would be good for you both to let go of everything for a while."  
  
"I dunno. She probably wouldn't want to go with me anyway."  
  
"Just ask her Jack. What can it hurt to try?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll talk to her when we get back. In the meantime, we better start heading back for the gate."  
  
Jack and Daniel appeared through the bushes just after Teal'c and Sam had arrived themselves.  
  
"We looked all round sir and we found nothing" Sam informed Jack.  
  
"Same here. I did think that I saw an animal, but it turned out to be a small tree," replied Jack. "I don't think we're gonna find any signs of civilisation here. Dial home Daniel."  
  
Daniel walked over to the DHD in front of the stargate and entered in the address for Earth.  
  
"We have an incoming traveller sir," reported the technician in the SGC. "It's SG1"  
  
"Open the iris," barked General Hammond. He stood back as the iris opened and SG1 came walking through the gate. "Welcome back SG1. Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes sir, we did. Trees. Lots and lots of trees. But other than that, squat." Answered Jack.  
  
"OK. Report to the infirmary and then you are on down time. Get some rest SG1, you deserve it." Commanded the General. With that SG1 trudged off to the infirmary for another one of their post off-world checkups and after they were all cleared, Jack, Daniel and Teal's headed for the locker room while Sam went off to her lab.  
  
Jack, Sam and Daniel, along with Dr. Janet Frasier, they had asked Teal'c but he had decided to go to Chulak to visit his family, had agreed to meet up later that evening and go and have a few drinks somewhere. As Sam's car was in the shop, Jack had gallantly agreed to pick her up in his truck. Jack approached the front door of Sam's house and rang the bell by the side of the door. There was no answer so he rang it again.  
  
"Who is it?" He heard a voice call out from inside.  
  
"It's just me, I've come to pick you up." He replied.  
  
"The door's open, let yourself in, I'll be there in a minute." Jack opened the front door and slowly entered into Sam's front hall.  
  
"Make yourself at home colonel, I'm just getting changed." Sam called from upstairs. Jack wandered into the front room, looking around at the décor in his 2IC's house. He approached the bookcase and after finding that he did not have a clue what any of them were about, sat himself down on the couch and started flicking through the TV guide.  
  
"Carter, I'm in your house, we're on down time, call me Jack"  
  
"OK, but only if you call me Sam though."  
  
"Fair deal."  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Sam said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and went over to find herself a jacket. She was wearing a white, sleeveless top and a pair of black trousers. Jack couldn't help but admire the way she looked, he knew she looked good in her tank top and this was sending his senses into overdrive.  
  
"OK, let's go. Daniel and Janet should be there by now." Jack replied while trying to keep his eyes from wandering over Sam's body as he walked to the front door. Sam followed him out and she couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his jeans, shirt and old leather jacket, especially as the jeans were very well fitted to his body. They both got into Jack's truck and drove to the bar where they were meeting Daniel and Janet. When they arrived, they could see their friends waiting for them at a table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hey guys." Daniel said as Jack and Sam approached the table.  
  
"Danny, Doc." Jack greeted them with one of his world-renowned smiles that made Sam go weak at the knees.  
  
"Wow, Sam you look great." Janet said as she greeted Sam with a hug.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." Sam replied.  
  
"OK, are we gonna greet each other all night, or are we gonna actually have a drink. I got the first round. What do y'all want?" Asked Jack in a mock angry tone.  
  
"Uh, I'll have a beer." Replied Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, me too, thanks Jack" Said Sam with a smile.  
  
"And I'll have a vodka and orange." Finished Janet.  
  
"OK, that's three beers and a vodka and orange. Danny, you wanna come and give me a hand on carrying this." Said Jack sarcastically as he made his way over to the bar. As they made their way to the bar, Janet leaned over to talk to Sam.  
  
"So, it's Jack now is it?" Said Janet, mocking her friend.  
  
"Yeah, so? He said that as we were on down time we should get rid of the formalities."  
  
"And of course, you had no problem with this. C'mon Sam, I'm your friend, I can tell that you're crazy about him. Why don't you just do something about it?"  
  
"One word, regs. And anyway, what if he doesn't want me?"  
  
"Are you blind?! Sam, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came in. It's so obvious that he has feelings for you too."  
  
"I know, I mean that whole incident with the Zatarc. We practically confessed that we were crazy about each other. We used to flirt and everything and it has gone a bit into overdrive recently, but, oh I don't know."  
  
Just as she had finished her sentence Jack and Daniel reappeared from the bar with their drinks.  
  
"Here you go ladies." Jack said as he set the drinks down in front of them. Throughout the course of the evening, the drinks kept flowing and at about 11, Daniel and Janet decided that it would be a good time for them to leave as Janet had to go to the base the next morning and Daniel said that he would walk her home. Just as Janet passed Sam, she whispered something in her ear that neither Jack nor Daniel could hear but Sam must have found it funny as she started giggling afterwards.  
  
"Hey, what have I told you about giggling Major?"  
  
"Sorry sir, I don't know what came over me." She said with a playful tone to her voice. "Do you want another drink Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Sam." As Sam wandered over to the bar, Jack decided that it was now or never for him to ask her to this party. He watched her go to the bar, order the drinks, pick them up and then walk back over to their table, her hips slightly swaying to the beat if the music. God she looks good he thought to himself. As she sat back down and started to sip her beer, Jack finally plucked up the courage to ask her.  
  
"Umm, Sam, I was just wondering, you know there's this party at the base next week, you know, 5^th anniversary and all, well I was wondering if, umm I was wondering I you would maybe like to go with me. We don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice and all...." Jack's words started to trail off as he realised that he was blabbering.  
  
"Jack, are you trying to ask me out?"  
  
"Kinda, I guess. But not like a date or anything, just two friends going out to a social thing together if you get my drift."  
  
"Jack, it's OK. I'd love to go with you."  
  
"You would. That's great. We can sort out everything later." After this, Jack started to relax and just as he was finishing his beer he said, "It's getting kinda late, I think we should make a move. I'll walk you home as I don't think either of us are in a fit state to drive."  
  
"That would be nice. Thanks." They both stood up and put on their jackets and headed for the door. On the way back to Sam's they laughed and joked all the way, neither of them being able to remember the last time they had laughed so hard. They reached the door and Sam scrambled around in her pocket for the keys. She opened the front door and turned round to face him.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Jack, thank you."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. I can't remember the last time I had such a good time." They both stood there in silence for a time, gazing into each other's eyes, occasionally breaking eye contact to ease the tension between them. Slowly, Jack leaned in. He knew that military wise this really was not the smartest thing he could have done, but it just felt right. His lips gently touched hers and he began to kiss her so lightly that it was if it was only his breath touching her. Slowly she put her arms around his neck so that he would deepen the kiss. He gently rested his hands on her hips, and although he did deepen the kiss, it was still ever so gentle. Neither of them had ever felt something so perfect in their lives. Gradually, the need for air overcame them and they grudgingly pulled apart.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...."  
  
"Why not? In case you hadn't noticed I did kiss you back."  
  
"So you're OK with this?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm crazy about you. I always have been."  
  
"God, I'm so glad. I thought you would turn around and hit me or something. I'm crazy about you too and if I knew that if I never did anything about it I would never forgive myself."  
  
"I would never do that. Look, do you wanna come in? It's quite a way back to your place. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Are you sure that's OK, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"I'm sure. Just come in already, it's getting pretty cold out here." Sam walked back inside and Jack followed her in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"He kissed you?! My god Sam, this is huge." The next day, Janet had come to see Sam to see of anything had happened between her and Jack the night before. She didn't think anything would have, but secretly she was hoping that something would give between them. Nothing though had prepared her for what she had told her. "And then you invited him in! Sam, you didn't, did you?"  
  
"No, we didn't. We just talked for a lot of the night and then we got some sleep." She told her friend. "In separate beds before you say anything! Oh Janet, this just feels so right I just wish we could do more about it."  
  
"I know you do. But he's taking you to the party right, so just go and have a great time and forget about the regs for that one night. It'll work itself out for you, I'm sure."  
  
Just down the hall, Daniel was sitting in his office, mindlessly flicking through some old books when Janet came bursting through the door.  
  
"Whoa, Janet, are you OK?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Have you spoken to the Colonel at all today?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
  
"He kissed her. He kissed Sam, last night. He invited her to the party with him, then he walked her home and he kissed her on her doorstep!"  
  
"No way! Our Jack did that?"  
  
"Yep, our lovable, grouchy, sarcastic colonel finally did it. According to Sam, he's a bit of a romantic deep down. Also, he stayed with her last night."  
  
"Really?! Did they, you know....?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson, get your mind out of the gutter! But no, they didn't, Sam just said they stayed up and talked a lot of the night. He's taking her to the party at the weekend as well, so we'll get a closer look at the two of them in action."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but what with everyone being there and all...."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it sorted, but I may need your help." She then explained her plan to Daniel so that Sam and Jack would have an evening they would never forget.  
  
Over the next couple of days, Sam and Jack didn't get to see a lot of each other alone as General Hammond had Sam working on some technology that SG-7 had brought back with them and he was also clamping down on Jack's paperwork, or lack thereof. Finally though, Jack managed to come into her lab and find her alone.  
  
"Hey." He said as he strolled through the open door.  
  
"Hi." She replied in a loving tone.  
  
"We haven't got to see much of each other lately so I thought I'd come and see you. Before you say anything, I'm not gonna do anything cos I know we agreed to keep military on base, I just wanted to see when I can pick you up for the party on Saturday."  
  
"Jack, I wasn't going to accuse you of trying anything, I know you too well." When she said that, Jack was sure that he saw her blush slightly. "OK, the party starts at 2000, so you could pick me up at, oh I don't know, 1700 maybe?"  
  
"But that's three hours before." Jack said in a confused tone.  
  
"I know, you have to help me choose what to wear."  
  
"Oh, I think I get it now. That's great, I'll see you Saturday then." As Jack walked out, Sam was sure he had an extra something to his walk and she could tell that he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Saturday came and at 1700 on the dot Jack pulled up in his truck outside Sam's house. He walked up to her door and rang the bell by the side of it.  
  
"Come on in, I'll be down in a sec." He heard Sam call from inside.  
  
"How did you know it was me? For all you knew I could been a crazed axe murderer, or worse, the NID." He called up the stairs.  
  
"I just had a feeling. Anyway, only you ring my bell in that way." She replied.  
  
"Oh, OK." Just as he had finished speaking, Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs clad only in a dressing gown. "Wow! Sam you look...." His words trailed off as he looked up and down Sam's body.  
  
"Thanks, I think. Am I right in taking the drooling imbecile look as a compliment?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Was the only word Jack could bring himself to say.  
  
"Well, you don't brush up so bad yourself." Sam replied, as she looked Jack up and down. He was wearing fitted black trousers, leather jacket and a shiny grey shirt underneath that clung to his muscular chest in all the right places.  
  
"I was just wondering, do you want to go and get something to eat before we go? My treat." He asked her with a slightly nervous tone in his voice.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. Do you think you come and help me pick something to wear first though, I need a man's opinion."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." With that, Sam took him by the hand and led him up to her bedroom. Jack sat on the end of her bed while she took three different outfits into her en-suite bathroom. While she was changing, Jack gazed around her room remembering all the fantasies he had about holding her in his arms and realising that maybe they were starting to come true. In the middle of his train of thought, Sam reappeared out of her en-suite. She was wearing a long black skirt and a tight, white blouse.  
  
"So, what do you think? Do you think it's a bit formal?" She asked.  
  
"You look great, it is a bit formal for a party though. Let's see what else you've got." He replied. She went back in and five minutes later she reappeared in pair of light blue trousers and a high neck jumper.  
  
"Well? What about this one?"  
  
"Definitely better. Let's see the last one though shall we?" Again she went back in and then walked back into the bedroom wearing a tight, mid-length, red dress.  
  
"Wow! Definitely that one. Sam you look amazing."  
  
"Really, thanks Jack. I was kinda hoping you would pick this one as I was a bit nervous about it."  
  
"You shouldn't be, you look fantastic. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."  
  
"OK, but can I just do something first?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"This." She slowly walked towards him and took his hands in hers. "I've been wanting to do this all week." She slowly leaned in towards him and engulfed his lips in hers. She gently ran her tongue along the edge of her lips and then in the gap between them, silently asking for permission to enter. To her joy he opened his mouth almost immediately granting her permission. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, running it along his teeth. His tongue then started battling back, giving as good as he got and he finally slipped his tongue into her mouth running it along the edge of her teeth and then along her lips. After, what seemed to both of them like forever, the two mouths parted reluctantly.  
  
"Damn that felt good." He slowly leaned back in towards her hungry for more but she put a finger up to his lips.  
  
"Later" she said quietly "but for now, can we eat? I'm starving."  
  
"Sure." He took her hand in his and led her down the stairs with her picking up a jacket on the way through.  
  
After a wonderful dinner at Sam's favourite Italian restaurant, the pair arrived at the SGC at 1945 hours and promptly made their way to the party. As they entered there were not many people present and Janet and Daniel, who Janet had roped into helping her, were putting the last touches to the decorations. As she noticed the two coming in, Janet dropped what she was doing and made her way over to Sam and Jack. As Daniel turned round to ask her something, he too noticed Jack and Sam and walked over to them.  
  
"Sam, you look amazing!" Said Janet. "And you don't look so bad yourself colonel." She said jokingly.  
  
"Thanks Janet, so do you." Sam replied.  
  
"Hey Danny. I got a feeling these two are be gonna be at it for a while, do you wanna go and get a drink?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be glad to get away from decorating. Janet's kept me here all afternoon." The young anthropologist replied. The pair made their way over to the make shift bar. "Two beers please." Said Jack.  
  
"Of course." Said the tall, stocky bartender who's back was facing the two men.  
  
"Wait a minute, Teal'c? Is that you?" Jack asked in surprise.  
  
"Indeed it is O'Neill. Dr. Fraiser asked me to help with this evening's festivities and as I do not consume alcohol, she thought that this would be the perfect role for me. She also said that I would be good as I listen well. This I do not understand, why does one need to be good at listening to be a bartender?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you sometime Teal'c. Meanwhile, I need a drink." Replied Daniel jokingly. Teal'c promptly turned and produced two beers from a fridge. "Thanks Teal'c. So, Jack, what's going on with you and Sam at the moment, I've heard that you two are getting quite close."  
  
"How did you know? No, let me guess. The doc told you and she knew cos Sam told her right?"  
  
"Yep, that sounds about right. Women huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but where would be without them. For your information Dr Jackson, yes, Sam and I have got quite close, but we're gonna take it slowly and keep it strictly military on base." Jack replied in a mocking tone.  
  
"I'm happy for you Jack, you two deserve a chance together." Daniel replied.  
  
"Thanks Danny, Sam means so much to me, I can't imagine being without her at the moment." This, thought Daniel to himself, is the first time I've ever seen Jack completely serious. "Speaking of Sam, I think we better get back before those two do anything stupid. I wouldn't want to miss it if they did." Said Daniel jokingly. The two men made their way back over to where the women were still idly gossiping, no doubt about Sam's relationship with Jack.  
  
"Colonel, glad you could rejoin us, Sam was just telling me all about you." Said Janet jokingly.  
  
"She was, was she? Well, I'm sure I could say a few interesting things about her too, like what she did to me before we came out this evening." He replied with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Jack!" Sam squealed.  
  
"What? I'm sure both of them have had exactly the same experience, it's a very natural thing to do." He replied, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"God help us." Said Daniel sarcastically, "they were bad enough on missions before, you should have seen them. I've got a feeling it's going to be hell now!"  
  
"Hey. We'll behave ourselves, really." Replied Jack. He knew, deep down that he was going to find it very hard to keep that promise. He couldn't imagine not being able to touch her. With that thought he slipped his arm to Sam's side and took her hand in his behind her back. The four of them continued their conversation, occasionally joined by Teal'c, as more and more people arrived to join the 5^th anniversary party. The four of them decided that it would be good for them to show their faces to other people and went their separate ways for a while until they met up again at the bar for General Hammond's speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen" he began. "Welcome to the SGC's 5^th anniversary party. It is exactly five years since SG-1 and SG-2 first went through the stargate and faced the goa'uld, and, more importantly, survived. I know that over those years we have all had to deal with a lot from alien invasions to huge meteors. But, we have survived and although some have not, today we remember what they gave their lives to protect. Earth, our home, without them it is very likely that none of us would be here today. I'm also sure that some of that praise also deserves to go to SG-1. Colonel O'Neill and his team have risked their lives continuously to protect this planet and it's people." A large cheer went up around the room in acknowledgement of what SG-1 had done for all of them. "Now, as a result of this, I invite Colonel Jack O'Neill to say a few words."  
  
"Oh no." Jack mumbled to himself.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sam said to him, squeezing his hand behind his back. "They'll love you." As Sam released his hand, Jack made his way over to where General Hammond.  
  
"Thanks General." Jack said sarcastically. "Well folks, as most of you know, I'm more of a man of action than of words, so I'll try and keep this short."  
  
"I'm sure he is a man of action." Janet whispered to Sam, due to which Sam gave her friend a quick elbow on the arm.  
  
"When I was first told about the Stargate programme, I was told it would be a suicide mission, that we were to see if there were any threats to Earth and then destroy the gate. But, due to unforeseen circumstances, that never happened and because of that, and Daniel's stubbornness, we are all here today. What I saw from then onwards no one can ever be prepared for. We've all seen some wild things, but it's due to my team that I'm alive and kicking here today. Daniel, when I first met you all I saw you as was, well, a geek. Hell, I still do. You can be annoying as hell sometimes, but I think I'm used to you now. I don't think it's possible to count how many times you've saved ours butts, I owe you one. Teal'c. I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, but if it wasn't for you that day, so many more people would be dead. Although you aren't the most talkative of people, you sure have given me some laughs. Two words my friend - vibrating bed! Finally, Major  
Samantha Carter. Over these years, I've come to think of you as more than just my 2IC. To me, you're a major, a scientist, my bodyguard quite often, but more importantly, my friend. I can no longer imagine walking through that gate without you by my side. I know I gave you some grief when you first joined the team..."  
  
"You still do." She interrupted laughing.  
  
"Yeah well, you deserve it. As I was saying, when you joined all I could see was the scientist, but now I see that your so much more than that and I know that now, I wouldn't be able to survive without you. So, ladies and gentlemen, for those of you with manners, raise you glasses, and everyone else, raise whatever it is your drinking in a toast. To SG-1."  
  
"SG-1." The rest of the room replied. Jack made his way back over to his friends and was greeted with a handshake from Teal'c, a very nervous hug from Daniel and what can only be described as a bear hug, from Sam.  
  
"You were great." She whispered.  
  
"Thanks, you were my inspiration." He replied warmly.  
  
The rest of the evening went smoothly and everyone had a wonderful time. At about 2300 hours Janet and Daniel approached Jack and Sam, who hadn't left each other's side's all night.  
  
"Come with us you two, we've got a surprise for you." Daniel said.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked wearily.  
  
"You'll see when we get there, come on." Janet replied. Jack took Sam by the hand and followed Janet and Daniel out into the corridor and to the briefing room.  
  
"Now, close your eyes." Janet instructed.  
  
"What are you up to space monkey?" Jack said. There was no answer. "Danny, what's going on?"  
  
"OK, open you eyes." Daniel finally said. Sam and Jack looked around the room to find that in the middle of the table there was a bottle of champagne on ice, various foods and a bunch of red roses.  
  
"You did this for us?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"Yep, just the two of you. We thought you deserved a chance to be together, which is where the final part comes in." Daniel said to them. "General, you can come in now."  
  
"General Hammond? You knew about this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh yes, when they approached me, I was quite insistent that I help. So, with some very quick talking, not unlike you Colonel, I managed to get something for the two of." The General replied, passing Jack a piece of paper. Jack read the writing, looked at the General, read it again and then passed it to Sam.  
  
"General Hammond, is this saying what I think it is?" Sam asked, while trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Yes it does, I spoke to the President and the joint chiefs and they have decided that due to your exceptional circumstances, it will be permitted for the two of you to carry out a romantic relationship if you so wish. But, on base you are to keep your relationship strictly professional, starting in three days time. Tonight, enjoy yourselves and you and the rest of SG-1 are on down time until 0600 Tuesday. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." They both replied at the same time.  
  
"Come on Daniel, General, I think it would be a good idea to leave these two alone for now." Janet said, leading the two men out and closing the door behind them after giving Sam a sly smile.  
  
"So, now what?" Sam asked coyly.  
  
"Now, I do what I have been wanting to do for the whole evening." Jack picked her up in his arms and sat her on the table. He gently put his hands around her waist, and she round his shoulders, and slowly leaned in and claimed her lips in what started out as a slow and gentle exploration, but grew into a release of years of wanting and needing. As the couple pulled away she reached for the bottom of Jack's shirt and started to undo the buttons. Unexpectedly, Jack placed his hands over hers and whispered to her.  
  
"Not here, I've got an idea. Pick up the stuff and come with me."  
  
The couple made their way through the corridors of the SGC and out to Jack's truck. He drove them back to his house and after placing their newly acquired items in the kitchen, apart from the champagne, he led her up to the roof. He sat her down on the bench that he left on his roof and started to stare up at the stars that were very clear that night.  
  
"Do you ever look up and wonder how many of them we've been to?" He asked her as he put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I do quite often. Daniel once tried to explain to me which one was Abydos but he went off onto something about the constellations and a myth from Abydos." She replied as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why didn't we do this sooner?"  
  
"I have no idea, but at least we have now, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it feels so right."  
  
"I know." There was a pause while the new couple stared at the starts, clasped in each other's arms. "Sam."  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Slowly, she unwrapped herself from Jack's arms and stood up, took him by the hand and led him off the roof down to his bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely." She replied as they entered Jack's bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHey 


End file.
